No More A death to Sakura, Sasuke one shot
by MockeyRock93
Summary: A lot of people have not liked this story but i'm not going to take it off because it's for someone. I know it's probably the worst i ever wrote but i didnt follow the show i followed the Sakura my friend made so thats why she seems like an idiot. Sorry.


**No More**

You had always despised her; how she took things for granted and never saw what was right in front of her nose. Her pepto colored hair sickened you and gave you stomach aches. Her stingy high pitched voice made your ears want to bleed and her attitude made you want to barf. But the thing you hated most about her was her love choices.

You hated how she stalked him to no end. You hated how every time you two went on a date she would come out of nowhere and yell at you saying that he was hers when in truth neither of you could stand her. You hated that whenever things where about to get good her squeals where heard before her screams and she flew from a bush to attack you.

That was probably what drove you to do it the most. The fact that you couldn't kiss your boyfriend good-bye without also receiving a punch to the face. The fact that she broke hearts and didn't even realize. The fact that she couldn't face the fact that one day she would have to turn around and see that behind her lay nothing but broken hearts and sadness.

It had been a regular day; you were training with Lee, one of your best friends and rival in technique. Soon the cherry blossom would once again rise and shake of the sleep that had imprisoned them that winter. Soon spring would come and with it many promises; such as one you were hoping from a certain Uchiha boy.

As always Naruto stopped by along with Hinata to ask Neji and Ten Ten, who have now been dating for eight months, to lunch since they were to shy to hang around by themselves even after three weeks. And as always Neji would say no saying he and Ten Ten were to busy and on rare occasion actually making up an excuse.

So of course they turned to us. Me and Lee would agree and ask for a half hour to take a quick shower so we wouldn't go all sweaty. It was almost out of habit now; the four of us would arrive at Ichiraku and ask for a table for six, knowing Sasuke and Mai would show up as well. The boys would get into eating contest and the girls would chat; and as weird as it would sound for Sasuke let me say that he has been different since finally killing his brother two years back (Everyone is seven-teen, two years after Shippuden).

The smell of strawberry shampoo would fill your senses and you'd all know that your nice lunch was over. Long before you saw you'd hear her shrill screams of rage and pass a look of discontent along the table. Then her pink head would pop up through the curtains and start making mindless chit-chat giving you nasty looks while Sasuke ignored her and paid for both you and him.

You both would stand up say good-bye to the group and leave not giving her the time of day. Normally she would simply let her face fall and leave then come back to stalk you to make sure nothing happened between you and the Uchiha boy. But that day was differently; that day she followed in clear daylight

After almost a mile of ignoring her you turned around, more out of annoyance than of anger.

"What do you want Haruno?"

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone! I've let you play around long enough now time you let him go. Can't you see that he's just being nice and playing with you? He doesn't love you, he loves me, yet you won't see it!"

"For a loser you have a big ego; you know that? Do us all a favor; take your own advice and leave us alone!"

"What you say y-you BITCH!"

"What you call me?!"

"Look Sakura… I don't love you. Hell I don't even like you. So why dot you just go away so that I can be alone with my girlfriend for once?"

At this Sakura paled and could do nothing but stare at Sasuke. Her green eyes blanked out and looked as if she stared at nothing yet everything at the same time. She snapped back after what seemed like a year in disbelief.

"No, you're lying. You're testing me to see if I really love you. Yeah; you're testing me, you have to be"

"You!" Sakura's gaze drifted to you and in her eyes you saw craziness.

"You set him up for this… You put him against me! This is your entire fault!" With that you snapped. All the years of her blaming you for everything bad that happened to her; all the times she blamed you for Sasuke's hate towards her; all the times she attacked you and you simply let it go believing that she was smart enough to one day realize that he didn't love her and would let you finally be truly and completely happy. All of it hit you like a brick and the years you had with her as a friend, before Uchiha came between you, before she went over the edge, before any of that. All the remorse you had left from back then left you.

You took your katana from its shield at your hip at pointed it at her.

"I'm so sick of you always messing things up for me, sick of you blaming me for everything, sick of you breaking people's hearts and never stopping to fix them. I'm not going to take it anymore. I've let it go till now 'cause you were my friend a long time ago. But not anymore, now I'm doing everyone a favor and killing you once and for all!"

Her eyes showed fear as you flung yourself at her. You were a jounin and she a mere chunnin. She knew that she couldn't stand up to you, she knew that no one would come, that no one would hear her; you were to far away for the village and into the forest for that. But most of all she knew that sasuke would do nothing to stop you; for years she had know that he hated her but refused to accept it. Now she would pay for her foolishness.

She felt the minute the steel of the blade touched her right above her liver area and knew that the wound would be fatal. She knew much pain would come and dead would take a while to arrive; she remembered that your family specialized in poisons and that all your weapons, including your katana, were dipped in it; making her death ever more painful.

As your katana pierced through her you felt nothing; nothing but relief. Finally you, along with many others, could be happy. The blade went completely through, coming out the other side of her body. The poison surrounding it would make it untraceable, and no one had seen her follow you into the forest. The smell of metallic filled your nose and you looked down to see Sakura's blood had stared slipping out of her body and onto your hands 'I will carry her blood on me for the rest of my life' you thought as you removed your sword and she fell limp to the ground.

A fever overtook her body and cold sweat dripped from her brow. Sasuke took your sword from you now red hands and went to a nearby lake to clean it. You stood over Sakura as her life slowly slipped away.

"No more pain." You whispered as you turned around and followed Sasuke to the lake were you rid your self of her blood.

She hadn't even screamed. Why bother? No one would have come; Sasuke's words had cut her sharper than your katana. Now you sat on your bed thinking of what had just a week ago.

Sakura's body had been found two days after you killed her and she received a small burial to which you did not attend. No one questioned you knowing the relationship you had with her. Sasuke didn't attend either but stopped by afterwards as a team mate should.

No one asked about who killed her; she had too many enemies in the village and out. The only thing that came from her death was a silent relief. The village seemed slightly happier as is a thorn had been removed.

Two weeks after her death Sasuke had asked you to marry him and you accepted. That night you two spend in a passionate embrace.

The cherry blossom's bloomed and you thought of how Sakura never had.

_Closing Phrase_

_"I wish to die  
in spring, beneath  
the cherry blossoms,  
while the springtime moon  
is full."_

_-Unknow_

**DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto, Mai, or you or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!**


End file.
